batmantelltalefandomcom-20200214-history
Blockbuster
Blockbuster is a minor antagonist in Batman: The Telltale Series. He was a member of the Children of Arkham and the right hand man of the Penguin. Following a battle with the vigilante Batman, he was defeated and transferred to Arkham Asylum. His civilian identity was Roland Desmond. Biography Background Roland Desmond's history before joining the Children of Arkham is currently unknown. He may have been the descendant of someone unlawfully committed to the asylum or the subject of experimentation at the asylum. His blue skin suggests the latter and that he may have been injected with the same psychogenic chemical used by Thomas Wayne, Carmine Falcone, and Hamilton Hill to commit people unlawfully to Arkham. By the time of the game's storyline, he had joined the organization and worked as the Penguin's right hand man. He also took on the alias "Blockbuster", possibly due to his immense strength. Children of Arkham Blockbuster was first confronted by Batman in the Skyline Club, as Penguin and his men raided the former criminal club. Whilst his boss conversed with the vigilante, Roland and the other men stood by, ready to fight him if things got violent. Whilst Penguin left to track down Selina Kyle, Blockbuster fought with Batman and threw him out of the hole, which had been created during a fight between the latter and Carmine Falcone. When Batman returned moments later, Penguin, Blockbuster, and their men had disappeared. Blockbuster later appeared at the Children of Arkham's raid on the Mayoral debate between Hamilton Hill and Harvey Dent. He, whilst backstage, took Vicki Vale out to "host" the event and guarded the room from GCPD officers. When they tried to raid the theatre, Blockbuster easily overpowered them and, upon realizing that Batman was attacking Penguin and the other members, attacked the vigilante. He managed to overpower him and easily destroy one of his drones, even damaging part of his cowl. However, he was finally subdued when he was beaten down by Batman with a Bat-Stunner. He, along with other Children of Arkham members, were arrested when the GCPD appeared at the scene. Guardian of Gotham Following his fight with Batman, Desmond was left in a fractured state, unable to perform the most basic of functions or respond to verbal communication. He was transferred to Arkham Asylum, where he was constantly monitored by orderlies. During a fight between Victor Zsasz and other members of staff, he could do nothing but stand by and watch. City of Light Desmond was among the Arkham inmates freed during the Children of Arkham's attack, but was not involved in any of the riot that took place. Instead, he would play with his cell door and was briefly seen by Batman as he chased Lady Arkham through the asylum. Desmond was returned to his cell by the GCPD and Arkham Staff, along with the other inmates. Personality Little is known about Roland's personality, but he seemed to be not as bright as his fellow Children of Arkham members. He was also extremely aggressive, due to his enhanced strength, and seemed not to care about the people he harmed. After being defeated by Batman, he seemed to have gone into a state of trauma, rarely speaking and not getting involved in fights. It is unknown whether he was able to recover following the riots at Arkham Asylum. Relationships Category:Characters